


Куда ты поведёшь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is helpful, Sherlock will be punched or kissed or maybe both, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После телефонных звонков и пирожных скоро состоится встреча в Праге.Сиквел «Я просто хочу слышать твой голос» (часть 19)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 3





	Куда ты поведёшь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я люблю тебя так сильно,  
Что просто хочу быть с тобой.  
Я бы пошёл за тобой на край земли.  
Куда ты поведёшь меня, я пойду за тобой.  
Если я буду нужен тебе,  
Я пойду туда, куда и ты.

«Куда ты поведёшь» – Фейт Хилл

***

Ни один день не был бы хорошим [не то чтобы у него были хорошие дни] для того, чтобы вернуться домой после двенадцатичасовой смены в клинике во время сезона аллергии и найти ожидающего его Майкрофта Холмса [использование слова «дом» для описания этого места было ложью, но это был совершенно другой разговор].

Хуже того, британское правительство сидело в его кресле.

Ну, он называл это «его» креслом.

Сделанное из стали и кожи, кресло являлось одной из немногих вещей, привезённых сюда из его настоящего дома. Что логически не имело никакого смысла, потому что оно было далеко не таким удобным, как то, которым пользовался он сам, когда жил в квартире 221Б. Но иногда ему помогало то, что он сидел в кресле Шерлока или просто смотрел на него, вспоминая. Ещё один маленький акт траура, как тогда, когда он останавливался на тротуаре у ресторана Анджело, пока сам Анджело не замечал этого или не делал печальное лицо. А потом Джон просто уходил.

Сначала Джон просто игнорировал своего непрошеного гостя. Он ушёл на крошечную кухоньку и, как обычно, поставил чайник. Когда вода закипела, он заварил одну кружку чая – обычная процедура, которую некоторое время назад он официально назвал самой одинокой вещью в мире, но сейчас та больше походила на акт бунта.

Вернувшись в соседнюю комнату, он по-прежнему молчал, но продолжал сердито смотреть на Майкрофта, пока тот не понял его и не встал с кресла. Джон сел. Через мгновение Майкрофт переместился к единственному месту в комнате, где ещё можно было сидеть – к кровати, с гримасой усевшись на выцветшее одеяло.

Никто не произнёс ни слова. Джон твёрдо решил не нарушать молчание, даже если они просидят здесь остаток ночи. Других планов у него не было.

Разумеется, Майкрофта это молчание ничуть не смутило. Наконец он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и вздохнул. 

– Джон, – тихо сказал он, – вам нужно собрать вещи и быть готовым к отъезду в течение двадцати минут. Нас ждёт частный самолет.

– Майкрофт, – сказал Джон, – в ближайшие две минуты вам придётся отвалить, иначе мне придётся вышвырнуть вас в окно.

Майкрофт, казалось, не услышал и даже не заметил, что он сказал. 

– В клинике вам сообщат, что вы находитесь в длительном отпуске. Вашей сестре скажут, что вам нужно немного отдохнуть. Как и дорогой миссис Хадсон.

Джон немного наклонился, чтобы поставить свою кружку на подоконник. 

– Не то чтобы меня действительно волновало то, что вы хотите сказать, но почему всё это должно произойти? Я не собираюсь никуда уезжать.

Наконец в вежливом поведении Майкрофта появилась слабая трещина. Как ни странно, всё это почти походило на развлечение. 

– Он сказал, что вы будете упрямым.

– Кто это сказал?

– Шерлок.

Позвоночник Джона напрягся. 

– Я не буду говорить о нём с вами. – Конечно, это правило не было исключительным для Майкрофта. Он никогда ни с кем не говорил о Шерлоке, даже со своим психотерапевтом, в конце концов бросив общение с ней как бесполезное. Он больше не мог слушать, как она говорит «Пора двигаться дальше» в любой из итераций, которые использовала.

Майкрофт долго смотрел на него. 

– Вопрос, Джон, не в том, будете ли вы говорить о нём, а в том, хотите ли вы его видеть.

Тишина в комнате была такой, словно они находились на дне очень глубокого колодца, так глубоко, что не было видно ни дневного света, и не было слышно ни звука.

Наконец Джон заставил себя подняться и осторожно обошёл маленькую комнату. Переставлять одну ногу за другой – вот и всё, что удерживало его от совершения чего-то опасного, например нападения на британское правительство, когда рядом, несомненно, находилась охрана. Затем он остановился, по-прежнему не глядя на Майкрофта. Вместо этого он уставился на самую нелепую вещь в комнате – хрустальную пепельницу с выгравированным на дне буквами БД(1). 

– Шерлок жив?

– Да.

Он кивнул, будто это было вполне логично. 

– Магический трюк.

– Он так и сказал.

– Он не мог сказать что-то другое. И я полагаю, что у него была очень веская причина лгать. Почему он так поступил со мной?

Майкрофт осторожно постукивал концом своего зонтика по грязному линолеуму пола. 

– Да.

Джон мысленно вернулся к тому последнему разговору [а может быть, и не последнему?], а затем к месяцам, прошедших с тех пор. Внезапно ему что-то пришло в голову. 

– О Боже, – вдруг сказал он. – Телефонный звонок.

Телефонные звонки, а на другом конце провода только тишина. Однажды, всего один раз, он позволил себе задуматься, а не Шерлок ли это звонил. Но он безжалостно отбросил эту мысль, потому что видел, как этот наглый мерзавец спрыгнул со здания. Мертвецы никогда не звонили по телефону. Хотя Джон и задавался этим вопросом. В то время он ощущал печаль и отчаяние. Теперь он не знал, что и думать. Или чувствовать.

Майкрофт только удивлённо на него посмотрел.

– Боже... я должен был догадаться. Мерзавец. Чёртов ублюдок. – Его слова явно расходились со слезами, которые катились по его лицу. Ни один из них не упомянул о них. – Почему вы говорите мне это сейчас?

– Ну, если хотите знать правду, мои мотивы весьма противоречивы.

Джон не удержался и фыркнул. 

– А когда их нет? – Он решил пока не вдаваться в подробности отношений Майкрофта с правдой.

– Шерлок беспокоится о вас. Я сказал ему, что вам... тяжело. – Майкрофт сделал паузу. – Он считает, что я здесь ради вас. Так и есть. Но в то же время я беспокоюсь о своём брате. Он одинок и устал, и... я даже боюсь, какие старые привычки могут у него появиться, если он ещё долго будет предоставлен самому себе. – Майкрофт смотрел, как кончик его зонтика прочерчивает узор на полу. – Давайте будем честны, Джон. Ни один из вас не очень хорошо справляется с нынешними обстоятельствами.

Джон молча кивнул. С тем фактом, что у него, по крайней мере, дела идут неважно, спорить было бесполезно. Впрочем, он не совсем верил тому, что Майкрофт говорил о Шерлоке. В конце концов, всё это было его идеей. Что бы это ни было.

И, конечно же, Майкрофт видел это сомнение. Он достал телефон, чтобы набрать и отправить сообщение. Ответ пришёл через мгновение. Очевидно, кто-то ждал сообщения. Майкрофт поднял телефонную трубку, чтобы Джон мог прочесть надпись на экране.

//Я ПОТЕРЯН БЕЗ СВОЕГО БЛОГЕРА. ШХ//

Вот так Джон Ватсон принял правду. Вообще-то он почти всё принял.

– Он ждёт вас в Вене, – сообщил Майкрофт.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и вытер лицо. 

– Скажите ему...

Майкрофт протянул ему телефон. 

– Скажите ему сами.

Джон медленно набрал сообщение.

/СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ ЗА ЕЩЁ ОДНО ЧУДО. ДВ//

Он нажал кнопку «Отправить» и бросил телефон обратно Майкрофту, и тот ловко его поймал. 

– Мне нужны объяснения. Все.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Вы их получите. Досье ждёт вас в самолете. Немного чтения во время вашего путешествия. В нём есть информация обо всём, что произошло в день... ну, в тот день. А также о тех иногда ужасных вещах, которые он делал с тех пор, чтобы обезопасить людей.

– Людей?

Майкрофт по-прежнему не смотрел на него. 

– Лестрейд. Миссис Хадсон. И вы, конечно же. Всегда вы.

Джон уже бросал вещи в потрёпанный рюкзак. Он помолчал немного, а когда заговорил, голос его звучал тихо. 

– Этот ублюдок действительно настоящий герой, не так ли?

Майкрофт стряхнул с лацкана какую-то невидимую пылинку. 

– По стандартному определению, я считаю, что это так. Конечно, он не идеальный герой, но его поступки на стороне добра. То, как он это делал, было, возможно, не совсем оптимальным, но в данных обстоятельствах он делал то, что считал лучшим.

Способ выразить это был не оптимальным. Джон выразился бы совсем иначе, если бы в данный момент был склонен углубляться в эту тему. Но это было не так. 

– А как он, на самом деле? – Заглянув в крошечную уборную, Джон схватил свои бритвенные принадлежности и зубную щетку.

Майкрофт нахмурился. 

– Подавленный. Одинокий. Виноватый.

– Знаете, я ведь могу просто ударить его.

– О, без сомнения, он ждёт от вас именно этого.

Джон снова помолчал, а потом решил, что в данный момент ему абсолютно наплевать, что там думают другие. 

– А потом я мог бы его поцеловать.

Майкрофт удивлённо моргнул. 

– Ну, этого он, наверное, не ожидает.

Джон пожал плечами.

– Ему просто придётся смириться. – Хотя Джон не был уверен, что это станет полной неожиданностью, особенно после тех ночных телефонных звонков и некоторых вещей, которые он сказал.

Положив пистолет в рюкзак, Джон повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Майкрофта. 

– Отвезите меня к Шерлоку, – попросил он.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) – ВД – Buckingham Palace (англ).

Приквел этой истории – «Я просто хочу слышать твой голос», 19 глава.


End file.
